Overjoyed
by marveilles
Summary: ANOTHER tribute to Conqueror of Shamballa. Ed di benarkan Automailnya oleh Winry setelah pendaratan. Ada yang ingin mereka katakan pada masing masing dari dulu tapi tidak bisa. Song based Kelas-Let’s Dance, FMA Shamballa soundtrack. dan Movie based.


**Summary: **ANOTHER tribute to Conqueror of Shamballa. Ed di benarkan Automailnya oleh Winry setelah pendaratan. Ada yang ingin mereka katakan pada masing masing dari dulu tapi tidak bisa. Song based (Kelas-Let's Dance, FMA Shamballa soundtrack.) dan Movie based.

**Pairings: **Edward dan Winry. Tentu saja.

**Disclaimers**: aku tidak memiliki karakter karakter ini. Semuanya milik Hiromu Arakawa sensei.

**Ed's POV**

"Nah, ayo coba berdiri!" kata Winry.

"Jangan membuatnya terdengar mudah, ini sakit, kau tahu." Jawabku. Aku lalu berdiri, ah, Automail kelas satu. Aku mencoba menggerakan kaki dan tangan ku.

"Pas sekali!" kata Csezka.

"Aku tahu seberapa besar kamu akan tumbuh." Kata Winry sambil tersenyum.

'BHAM!'

"Dan mereka bertambah banyak, aku segera pergi!" kataku, lalu langsung berhenti. Aku melupakkan sesuatu.

"Winry, ini untukmu." Kataku canggung sambil memberikan sebuah amplop. Sudah kuberikan, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan.

Winry memandang amplop itu, lalu memandangku, "Ya. Terimakasih!". Aku hanya tersenyum, tidak ada waktu untukku, cari Al, hentikan musuh!

**Winry's POV**

Aku melihatnya pergi, hmmh… begini melulu, ya, seperti dulu.

Aku ingat, sebelum dia pergi ke Central dan bertarung dengan Dante, malam nya, ya… malam yang bagus, 2 atau 3 tahun yang lalu.

_**-Flashback-**_

**Winry's POV**

"Winry! Winry! Ke sini!" kata Ed.

"Hmm?" tanyaku, aku sedang sibuk mengobrol bersama Maria dan Denny.

"Sini, cepat." Katanya lagi, dia di luar pintu.

"Ya, ya." Kataku, ikut keluar.

Belum sempat aku berkata apa apa, dia sudah menarikku, cepat sekali lari nya aku tak bisa mengimbangi nya.

"Cepat… kamu ini lambat sekali sih?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kamu yang terlalu cepat!" balasku rada kesal.

"Ah, kita sampai." Kata nya sebagai jawaban, berhenti tiba tiba.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, ini bukit dimana kami-ed, al, dan aku-biasa bermain.

"Hah? Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada yang menemaniku, Al sedang bersama si jenggot itu."

"Ahaha. Ed, kamu gak berubah ya." Sambil berkata begitu aku duduk di tanah itu.

"Hm.." Ed mengikuti ku dan ikut duduk juga, tapi dia langsung berbaring di rumput.

Aku memeluk kaki ku.

"Malam itu enak ya, dingin. Dan matamu hanya akan melihat putih dan hitam pegunungan." Kataku.

"Tidak."

"Hah?"  
"Lihat ke atas, ada warna biru."

"Pintar." Kataku sambil melihat ke atas, biru langit di Risembool sangatlah jernih dan terkesan dingin. Bintang bintang yang jarang bermunculan di Central ada di sini, dengan jumlah yang tidak dapat dihitung.

"Oh, Ed, kamu besok akan pergi?" kataku lagi.

"Ya, kurasa." Jawabnya, matanya tertutup, bibirnya tersenyum.

"Semua orang pergi, ya. Ah." Kataku kesal.

"Hahaha,, Winry… aku dan Al tidak akan pergi lama lama."

"Kalian ini…" kataku makin kesal.

"Winry, kami hanya ingin kamu selamat."

Aku tersenyum kecut dan ikut berbaring. Angin malam yang sejuk membelah rambutku, enaknya malam ini.

"Ah, sebelum kamu pergi, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Kataku pelan. Hm, ini perbuatan bodoh yang mungkin bakal kusesali nanti.

Ed tersenyum, dan bertanya, "Apa?"  
aku menunduk, bagaimana aku mau mengatakannya?

Maka aku hanya mendesah kecil dan berbalik membelakangi nya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa apa." Ya, bukan apa apa. Aku hanya bisa berbisik pada diriku sendiri,

"_Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, _Edward Elric."

**Ed's POV**

Winry… kamu juga belum berubah.

Tiba tiba kudengar musik dansa dari rumah di dekat situ yang sedang mengadakan pesta.

"Wah, musik." Kata Winry, berbalik menghadap ku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu berdiri, dan berakting layak nya seorang lelaki di tengah pesta dansa.

"Apakah anda mau berdansa denganku, nona?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan Automail ku pada Winry, yang terkikik geli.

"Tentu saja, tuan. Aku merasa tersanjung." Winry berkata, masih tersenyum, sambil menerima sambutan ku dan ikut berdiri. Aku membungkukkan badanku, lalu kembali dan memandangnya, entah dansa apa yang kami lakukan malam itu, dia memegang kedua tangan ku dan melangkahkan kaki kaki nya seirama dengan lagu. Berputar, menghentak. Dan aku bisa mengikutinya, aku senang sekali. Dan entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan yang lain dan wajahnya menunjukkan dia merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku memegang pinggang nya dengan kedua tangan ku, dan dia memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya dan kami berjalan melangkah seirama kesana kemari sambil tertawa tawa.

"Ah, Winry, tak aneh bila kamu tidak bisa berjalan cepat, tadi. Kamu harus segera diet!" kataku, mengejeknya.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian..!" kata Winry sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengejarku. Kami berkejar kejaran hingga nafas habis dan hilang paru paruku rasanya. Pada akhirnya aku dan Winry terjatuh di bukit yang sama juga. Dan kami berdua tertawa tawa lagi, renyah.

"Ah…" kataku, masih tersenyum lebar, sambil berbaring seperti tadi.

"Kalau begini aku ngantuk sekali." Kataku lagi.

"Tidurlah," kata Winry, masih mengambil nafas.

"Lalu? Bermimpi?" tanyaku sambil menghirup udara dalam dalam.

"Banyak impian yang terkabul dalam mimpi, sehingga terkadang lebih baik bermimpi saja terus daripada hidup di dunia realita." Kata Winry.

"Dalam mimpiku, sudah ada yang terkabul satu impianku. Tapi dalam kenyataan nya, belum." Jawabku.

"Apa impian mu yang sudah terkabul itu?" Winry memandangku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "RA-HA-SI-A." kataku dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Aaah! Dasar laki laki!" kata Winry, ikut berbaring di sebelahku juga.

"Winry, kamu juga pasti punya satu atau beberapa impian, betul?"

Winry menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan nya, bibir nya tersenyum.

"Banyak. Sama sepertimu, Ed. Hanya dalam mimpi, satu yang terkabul."

"Ah, kita sehati ya." Kataku.

"Selain mengembalikan tubuh mu dan Al seperti semula, ada hal lain yang kamu benar benar inginkan?"

"Ada. Tapi sesuatu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibayar, dan aku mungkin tidak akan memilikinya."

**End of flashback**

**Winry's POV**

Aku yang dari tadi hanya memandang lurus ke depan, di sadarkan oleh bunyi angin jatuhnya pesawat yang terbelah.

"Itu pasti Ed." Kataku pelan. Csezka memandangku lalu memandang pesawat yang jatuh menuju gerbang itu.

"Dia tidak menungguku lagi." Lanjutku. Angin yang sama seperti waktu itu, bertiup. Aku menghela nafas.

Segala nya mereda, keadaan membaik, dan aku di perbolehkan balik ke Resembool saat keadaan sudah di pastikan aman.

Nenek Pinako menunggu di depan pintu rumah, dia hanya menghisap cerutu nya sambil tersenyum senang dan lega. Aku tidak bisa jadi sesenang itu, pikiranku masih penuh dan kacau.

Aku melepas jaket ku, melepas jepit rambutku, dan berbaring di tempat tidur di kamarku, aku lelah sekali, kulitku penuh luka goresan. Lalu aku teringat tentang surat itu dan berdiri mengambilnya dari kantong jaketku, aku berjalan ke jendela untuk membaca lebih jelas.

"_Winry, _

_Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, aku rindu sekali padamu, Al, Nenek Pinako, bahkan Kolonel Mustang dan Letnan Hawkeye._

_Aku sering bermimpi tentangmu dan teman temanku, dan ketika sadar bahwa aku ada di tempat yang berbeda di mana sesuatu seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Impianku adalah bisa tetap hidup dan tinggal di Resembool bersamamu dan Al._

_Aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh sekarang untukmu berkata bahwa aku harus membuang Impian ku hilang. Dalam mimpi, aku sudah mengambil satu yang terkabul, yang sempurna. Walau kau tak pernah tahu karena engkau lah aku bermimpi, aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh sekarang untukmu berkata, kembalilah pada hari yang lain._

_Dan walaupun kau tidak percaya bahwa itu benar, mereka benar benar terkabul, seperti impian impianku, terkabul ketika aku melihatmu. Dan mungkin juga, bila kau mau percaya, kau juga mungkin bisa, terlalu senang, terlalu cinta._

_Aku hanya mencari untuk menemukan, aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari untuk di temukan. Aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh untuk sekarang menemukan rasa yang kucari, rasa itu, apakah tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikku?_

_Dan walaupun kau tidak percaya bahwa itu benar, mereka benar benar terkabul, seperti impian impianku, terkabul ketika aku melihatmu. Dan mungkin juga, bila kau mau percaya, kau juga mungkin bisa, terlalu senang, terlalu cinta._

_Dan walau orang orang berkata itu tidak mungkin, apa yang mereka tahu?_

_Semua yang orang butuhkan adalah kesempatan. Dan mungkin dengan kesempatan kau akan menemukan,tentang aku yang terlalu senang, terlalu cinta._

_Padamu, padamu._

Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich_, Winry Rockbell._

_Munich, Germany. 1923"_

Sesuatu itu, rasa itu, kamu sudah memilikinya dari dulu.

Aku menggenggam surat itu dalam tanganku dan merasakan panas mengalir di pipiku. Aku memandang keluar, langit yang sama mulai menggelap dan menampakkan bintang yang sama.

_Boy, do you remember how happy you have been in that night. How happy I have been in that night._

_I remember one night when we were dancing._

-fin-

26/05/2009

**FIN! Lagi lagi aku bikin tribute nya Shamballa, dan setelah aku pikir pikir lagi fic ini tidak akan membuatnya jadi lebih bagus. Hahaha. Fict ke 3 saya, maafkan saya yang masih amatiran dalam bercerita dan penggunaan bahasa. Anyway review please!**

**P.S**

Kamus

Ich liebe dich = Ai Shiteru = I love You


End file.
